JP-A-2002-367732 (Patent Literature 1) describes one example of a connector having a lock mechanism using a shell. The connector of this type has been utilized as an interface of electronic equipment such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or a personal computer. For these types of electronic equipment, high-speed signal operation has been developed day by day. The shell is provided, so that a characteristic impedance can be adjusted and a shield effect against electromagnetic wave noise from the outside can be obtained. Patent Literature 1 further describes that the lock mechanism is provided at the shell to suppress casual cancellation of fitting.
An exploded perspective view of a connector 100 disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is illustrated in FIG. 13. Note that an outer hood is not shown in this figure. The connector 100 mainly includes an insulator 103 and a base shell 101 and a cover shell 102 covering the insulator 103. The base shell 101 is formed from a single metal plate. The base shell 101 includes a flat plate 111 as a ceiling plate, side pieces 112 bent at right angle on lateral sides of the flat plate 111 and arms 113 coupled to the side pieces 112 and supported in a cantilever manner. An engagement piece 113a is provided in the vicinity of a tip end of each arm 113, and upon fitting to a partner connector (not shown), such a portion functions as a portion configured to engage with a predetermined portion of the partner connector to lock fitting to the partner connector.
However, this configuration of Patent Literature 1 has a problem that when the connector is forcibly detached from the partner connector after the connector and the partner connector have been fitted to each other, an elastic arm easily deforms, and as a result, the connector is damaged.